1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a repair method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a repair method thereof capable of simplifying a manufacturing process, reducing resistance of a second electrode, and repairing non-uniform brightness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat display devices capable of reducing a heavy weight and volume, and the shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Flat display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like. An organic light emitting display is a self-luminescence display that emits light by exciting an organic compound. Eliminating the necessity of a backlight light such as required in LCDs, an organic light emitting display may be lighter and thinner and allow for simplification of processes. In addition, organic light emitting displays are manufactured at low temperatures, have a high response speed of 1 ms or less, and exhibit characteristics such as low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and the like.
In an organic light emitting display device in which a light emitting layer formed of an organic material is provided between a first electrode as an anode and a second electrode as a cathode, holes supplied from the first electrode and electrons received from the second electrode are combined in the light emitting layer to form excitons, electron-hole pairs, and as the excitons are restored to a ground state, energy is generated to emit light. Organic light emitting display devices may be classified as a bottom emission type organic light emitting display device and a top emission type organic light emitting display device depending on the direction in which light is output. The bottom emission-type organic light emitting display device refers to an organic light emitting display device in which light is output in a downward direction of a substrate, namely, from a light emitting layer toward a first electrode, and the top emission-type organic light emitting display device refers to an organic light emitting display device in which light is output in an upward direction of a substrate, namely, from a light emitting layer toward a second electrode.
However, in the top emission-type organic light emitting display device, since the second electrode, a metal, is formed to be very thin to allow light to be transmitted therethrough, resistance of the second electrode increases, degrading device efficiency. In addition, since the light emitting layer of the organic light emitting display device is deposited using a fine metal mask (FMM), manufacturing cost of the mask increases and a manufacturing process of the light emitting layer is complicated.